


Jazz the Babysitter

by ToraOkami303



Series: Optimus adopts Aurora AU [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, In his defense he's been on Earth for maybe 24hrs, Jazz is bad at babysitting, M/M, mentions of OCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToraOkami303/pseuds/ToraOkami303
Summary: Optimus trusts Jazz to babysit the human toddler he adopted for a few hours. What could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Jazz/Prowl
Series: Optimus adopts Aurora AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922392
Kudos: 15





	Jazz the Babysitter

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my friends on discord for Beta/Proof Reading. Especially Writer, Zipper, and Wavewatcher for the feedback!
> 
> This is my first time writing Jazz and Prowl (minus some little RPs I've done with them as Sparklings) so please be gentle.

Jazz stretches out on the floor of the room he’s claimed to turn into a rec room, he can’t believe no one has set up a decent area to take a break in. He plans to fix this… as soon as Ratchet clears him from light duty. It’s _definitely_ **not** his fault the little shuttle Soundwave, Prowl, Vertigo and he were in crashed into the ocean; causing the four of them to get relatively minor armor damage. Nope, not at all his fault; he wasn’t even scheduled to help pilot! He nudges the little wooden fencing that Lennox set up to contain the toddler Jazz has been roped into babysitting, seeing as he doesn’t have anything else he can do at the moment.

“Man ah dunno why ah gotta watch ya. Ya ain’t doin’ anythin’ but chewin’ on yer toys.”

Aurora looks up at Jazz with wide blue eyes, giggling a little at the funny silver mech. She drops the colorful m&ms inspired teddy she was holding to her mouth to toddle over to the miniature fire truck. She plops down then pushes the truck back and forth causing the toy to make an obnoxious siren noise.

Jazz groans sprawling out face down for a few minutes. Why do kids always love the most annoying toys imaginable? When he finds out who the pit gave her that fire truck he’s making them listen to it’s sirens on repeat for a whole week. He rubs his sensitive audials relieved when the sirens finally stop after what seems like forever of non stop wailing. He lifts his head to see which toy the little girl is playing with now only to jerk upright.

“Where did the sparklin’ go?!”

He looks around the little wooden pen but there’s no sign of the kid, and the fire truck is even up against the fence now. It takes him half a klick to realize the little brat must have used the fire truck to boost herself over the little wooden fencing. Scrap.

He immediately hops up onto his pedes and starts searching the room for the little girl. He checks under the few bot sized chairs that have already been moved into the room but there’s no sign of the kid. He even switches his optical feed to infrared but there isn’t anything kid shaped in the room.

“Frag.” he hisses softly, moving out of the room looking for any sign of where the child disappeared to. He rushes through the halls cycling through different optical settings as he tries to find the little human. He groans when there is no sign of the kid in any of the halls and starts to methodically search every inch of the warehouse for the little girl, all the while trying to think about how he’s going to explain to Optimus that he lost the kid.

Jazz ends up searching for several hours before he reluctantly admits he needs help and heads for Prowl’s Office, the only room in this building he didn’t search at all. As far as he knows Prowl’s had the room closed off all day, so there’s really no chance the kid crawled in there. He easily hacks the door to open, poking his helm in doing his best impression of a kicked turbo puppy as he looks at his mate.

“Prowler I need yer help. Optimus is gunna kill me. I lost the kid.”

Prowl looks up from a datapad he’s reading, face impassive as he takes a moment to examine Jazz.

“2 hours 43minutes and 10seconds”

Jazz resets his optical feed in confusion, staring at his mate trying to figure out what the heck _that_ little gem means.

“Wh-what?”

Prowl gestures to his desk, drawing Jazz’s gaze to a little wooden playpen with Aurora napping in the center.

“How long I have had the human sparkling in my care.”

Jazz opens and closes his mouth a few times, not sure if he wants to yell or laugh. Eventually humor wins out and he can’t help but dissolve into a mess of giggles.

“Aw man… She’s been here like… the entire time. Ah tore up every otha room lookin’ for her.”

Prowl tilt his wings in a gesture Jazz knows to mean the mech is amused. He had gotten quite adept at reading doorwings. Even if he didn’t have the warm little spot in his spark that belonged to the Praxian he would have been able to understand the meaning of just the gesture.

“Perhaps this will teach you to ask for help once you realize you made a mistake not after you have made things much worse. Who knows what kind of trouble she could have gotten up to in that time frame had I not collected her.”

Jazz gives his mate a cheeky grin.

“Aw come on Prowler. She’s just a bitty thing ain’t nothin’ she coulda done ta anythin’ we got.”

Prowl gives Jazz an unimpressed look and flicks his wings in a gesture that calls for serious response.

“I can think of at least 10 seams in just this building she could fit her small squishy armorless body in, potentially getting injured within.”

Jazz can’t help but grimace at the reminder, making a note for his renovations plans in the new rec room to include ensuring there are no such little human sized seams anywhere that little humans could climb.

“Alright that’s fair. Buuut she’s fine so everything is totally okay-”

Jazz freezes up as he receives a short glyph message from Optimus, indicating their leader would like to have a conversation about why Jazz was derelict in his duties towards Aurora. He shoots Prowl a betrayed look, getting a smug little grin in return. He sighs, pinging back confirmation that he will attend the meeting immediately. With one last betrayed look towards his mate, this time accompanied with a little wave of hurt down his bond to Prowl he heads to the meeting.


End file.
